He Thinks We're Something That We're Not
by KendrickGirlcrush
Summary: "She felt bed for him really... he was great, but Beca just wasn't into him. Or any other guy for that matter (what she was into were redheads, as it turns out, but she wasn't about to let him know that)." Songfic based on Something That We're Not by Demi Lovato. Beca/Chloe oneshot.


**He Thinks We're Something That We're Not**

**A/N: Based off the song Something That We're Not by Demi Lovato. As soon as I heard it I thought "This HAS to be how Beca feels OMG." So I wrote a fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, or any related characters. Lesbihonest, BeChloe would be canon if I did. **

XXXXXX

"Ugh!" Beca exclaimed as she dropped onto her bed next to the redhead. "Why can't Jesse just understand that I only want to be friends?"

Chloe scoffed, "What? Friends? You certainly weren't treating him as a friend at that party last night"

"Hey, I was drunk. I didn't want to make out with him, it just happened... I would've kissed anybody" Beca shrugged.

"Yeah, but you picked him." Chloe said to herself, somewhat bitterly.

"Why does he keep calling?"

"Because you keep answering."

"I hate the 'Missed Call' icon on my screen bugs me... besides, not answering the call would be rude."

"Yeah, and you're a ball of sunshine when you speak to him? Not rude at all" the redhead got a pillow to the face.

"I don't want to encourage him by being super nice!"

"Becs, the guy is practically in love with you. I think playing an aggressive game of tonsil hockey with him is encouragement enough." Another pillow in the face.

"It was one time!"

Chloe leant back and raised her eyebrows at the DJ.

"Ok, so maybe it was twice" the brunette added.

XXXXXX

Jesse scanned the quad full of students until his eyes found the secluded DJ on the grass a bit away, computer on her lap and large headphones over her ears. He chuckled at her signature scowl and made his way towards her.

"Sup weirdo" He said as he dropped his bag beside her and laid his blanket onto the grass.

"Hi Jesse" she said, not taking her eyes off her computer screen.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Making a mix."

Squinting at the screen, Jesse said "Titanium and 500 Miles? Cool" Beca smiled at the memory the former song holds, trying not to blush – and really hoping Jesse doesn't think it's because of him.

He leaned back "Hey, are you busy later? I was thinking that, maybe, you and I could go see a movie" he blurted out nervously, instantly kicking himself for his own forwardness.

"I don't really like movies"

Jesse gasped "You don't like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies!"

Amused at his childlike shock, Beca laughed softly, "They're predictable. I always get bored and never make it to the end"

"That's it. You need a movie education. You need a moviecation, and I'm gonna give it to you, starting tonight." He winked "it's a date"

Beca sighed. She felt bed for him really... he was great, but Beca just wasn't into him. Or any other guy for that matter (what she was into were redheads, as it turns out, but she wasn't about to let him know that). She moved her laptop onto her own blanket and turned to face the boy. "Look Jesse, you're a great guy and everything but the other night, I was _really_ drunk. Like 'shake a pineapple and ask Spongebob to come out' drunk. I didn't know what I was thinking. The girls told me what happened and I'm sorry I got your hopes up... but I only think of you as a friend"

"Oh, yeah, of course! I totally know what you mean! I was thinking the exact same thing. Friends. People go to the movies as friends all the time?" Jesse spewed out in one breath.

Unconvinced, Beca said, "I actually have plans later, Jess. I'm sorry. The Bellas have a thing."

Jesse forgot his disappointment for a second "Are you guys getting ready for the Riff-Off tomorrow?"

"What the hell is a Riff-Off?"

XXXXXX

The Bellas kicked ass at the Riff-Off. Well, they would've had the judging not been _outrageously_ bias in Beca's opinion. Naturally, much like every college event, there was a party following the Riff-Off and everyone was going to get wasted. As Tommy brought out the booze (or, as she fondly remembered Chloe calling it "jiggle-juice") Beca waned her way through the aca-people and found Stacie, Fat Amy and Aubrey standing by the pool stairs.

"What's up, short stuff" Amy said as she saw Beca approach.

"Hey guys" she looked around the girls, seeing no mane of red hair. "Where's Chloe?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the brunette "Probably waiting by the beer keg. Where's your aca-boy?" she scolded.

"What?"

The blonde ignored the question and pointed accusingly at the shorter girl, "Just remember your oath, Beca. Get treble-boned, and you're out."

Beca took a step away from the tall, and _extremely intimidating_, blonde "Whoa, Aubrey for the last time - I do NOT have a toner for Jesse!"

Stacie intervened, slightly confused "But he's told Donald that you guys got together?"

"He what?" the shorter brunette felt the anger boil inside her and she balled up her fists.

"Yeah, he says he thinks you're the one for him... or something like that."

"God!" Beca turned to Aubrey. "I swear Aubrey, he thinks we're something that we're not. I don't want to be more than his friend. He just won't let go-" the phone in Beca's pocket vibrated, she almost screamed when she saw the caller ID.

"He doesn't know when to stop" she swiped the screen and answered the call "Jesse, what?"

"_Hey, I can't find you anywhere. Where are you?"_

"With the Bellas" she was trying to be abrupt.

"_Ok, well where can I meet you? There's someone I want you to meet."_

"Jess, I can't ok? I'll talk to you tomorrow, I gotta go" she hung up and virtually shook, until she felt a calming hand on her shoulder.

Chloe spun the shorter girl around, "Hey, are you ok?"

Beca sighed, "yeah, I'm just tired... I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"Oh, ok"

Seeing the disappointment in the other girl's eyes, Beca decided to finally take some in initiative and put herself out there "But, tomorrow, do you wanna catch lunch after class? Apparently there's a cool diner just around the corner from campus..."

"I'd love to!" Beca smiled into the bone crushing hug she was busy receiving from the redhead. "I'll text you in the morning"

Aubrey rolled her eyes as she saw her best friend happy dancing as her alt-girl crush walked away.

XXXXXX

Beca leaned against the pillar outside of Chloe's lecture hall waiting for the students to be let out.

"Becaw!"

The girl closed her eyes and wished him away, unfortunately, it did not work. She turned around and saw Jesse excitedly making his way towards her. She smiled at him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"My next class is here after the seniors are let out." He frowned a little "but you're not in it... what are you doing here?"

"Chloe and I are doing lunch"

"Oh... I was just going to ask, but you have plans so it's cool"

"Jesse," she faced him fully, her back to the door "This has to stop. Like I've said before, you're a great guy but I just don't think that we should date"

He straightened up and put his hands on her shoulders "Look, let me take you out to dinner, and you'll change your mind, I guarantee it!" He grinned down at her.

"I appreciate your persistence Jess, but we wouldn't work"

"But why can't we-"

"I'm a lesbian!"

His face fell, then formed a shocked expression "Oh... ok."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just wasn't ready to yet."

"No no, it's ok." He took a step back, frowning "but... the party? The kissing?" He looked at her expectantly.

Beca paused, looking for the right words, "I guess you were there and... willing. I'm so so sorry Jesse" she looked down and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt "I was just thinking of someone else"

"Chloe" he said with finality.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she looked up at the boy, confused.

"Looking back, it all makes sense. You guys do anyway."

"I'm so sorry Jesse. I really didn't mean for this to happen"

"Don't be, it's not your fault you don't like _me_" He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "You are so my wingman. And I call dibs on the title of lesbro"

Beca laughed and hugged the boy tighter. "Deal" she paused "Thanks Jesse"

"I'm glad you trust me" he kissed the top of her head.

They stood for a minute, letting the atmosphere of their new friendship settle, until Jesse let out a laugh.

The DJ leaned back "What?"

"Can I watch?" he asked cheekily. That earned him a slap.

XXXXXX

Chloe followed her class out of the hall and crane her neck to find her friend (as hard as it is to believe, a small Beca is _really_ hard to find in a crowd. I know right? Go figure.) She finally spotted her with her back to the older girl, talking to Jesse. As she got closer she could hear their conversation.

"Not gonna happen dude" Beca was saying.

"It doesn't have to be the first time... just at some point in the relationship"

_Relationship? What relationship? They have a relationship?_ Chloe's heart sank and she stopped a bit behind the other girl. Jesse briefly looked at her and smiled mischievously. She frowned at him, but took this as a sign to keep quiet.

He turned back to Beca "So are you going to tell her?"

"This isn't a movie Jess. She probably doesn't even like girls like that."

"Hmmm... I don't know" he pretended to think "let's ask her! Chloe!"

"What?" Beca spun around, her face turning tomato red as she saw the redhead smiling behind them.

"Yes Jesse"

"Oh my god" Beca shot a glare at her 'lesbro' before letting her head fall into her hands.

"What is your opinion on homosexuality?" he asked as if he was giving an interview.

"Uh... well I think that love is love no matter who you give it to. You can't choose who you fall in love with, right?"

"Hmmm... interesting. So do you think you could ever like a girl?" Chloe felt her heart flutter as he gestured to the younger girl who was still - adorably, I might add - covering her face with her hands.

"Well, I do."

Beca's head shot up. "What?"

Chloe looked her right in the eye. "I like a girl."

"Really!" Jesse looked at Beca excitedly. "Well, what do you know?" He turned to Chloe "Thank you for answering my question that was not in any way related to the conversation Beca and I were having prior to your arrival. I've gotta get to class now... see you guys later!" He patted Beca's shoulder as he walked past her laughing.

"He is a dead man." Beca muttered under her breath.

Chloe laughed as her hand found the other girl's. "So, lunch?"

"Uh, yeah... let's go"

"I'm buying." The redhead said as she pulled the brunette along behind her.

"What, no. I invited you. I'll pay"

"Nope, I always pay on the first date."

Beca stopped. "Date?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want-"

"Oh no, I want" Beca interrupted eagerly. Chloe smiled at her cuteness as she got back her confidence "I guess I'll get the next one then"

The two started walking again "Oh, ok. And what makes you think there'll be a date number two, huh?"

"Oh please Beale, you find me irresistible."

"You're not wrong" Chloe said; glad to have the cool, confident Beca back.

XXXXXX

**A/N: If you haven't heard the song, I recommend you listen to it. So catchy. **


End file.
